Assasins turmoil
by AssasinNinja
Summary: Naruto is 19 years old, Sasuke has been returned, and everything is swell, untill naruto is framed and exiled, what happeneds when a familiar sword beckons our young hero, and when he eventual returns will his love be returned by sakura?
1. Chapter 1

Assasins Turmoil

It was a windy night in the village of Konoha. So windy in fact that even the strongest ninjas were residing inside with their friends in family. Sasuke Uchiha the current snake Sanin, the youngest to hold the title thus far, was no exception, he too was sitting down in his estate warming himself with a large fire. He was blissfully enjoying the warmth when he noticed something of place. The hokage monument, seen gloriously from the estate's master window, had a single figure standing at the top.

Naruto was standing on the head of his late father, well more or less, the rock hewn portrait of his long dead father was cold, even through his tabi. Naruto had left his house late last night, well was kicked out of his house last night. Several drunk villagers demanded him to leave, and as a future hokage, he did not object. In his eyes he was protecting his fellow villagers from bloodshed, or more precisley their blood shed. He laughed at this thought a short evil laugh, he allowed a small amount of chakra to pulse through his extremitys the warmth of the kyubi's essence effectivley providing his body with protection from the harsh winds. Yet again an evil laugh escaped his lips

'Mental note' he thought to himself 'evil laughters getting outta hand.'

Frankly the young man was bored. Everyone he knew was inside, everyone! He slumped down, feeling the chill of the stone monument on his back. He decided it would be best to take a short nap, it would still be a few hours untill the drunkards were done "decorating" his house, so he'd might as well get some sleep. But some things are not ment to be and the rustle of some bushes nearby brought Naruto into a battle ready stance.

"Hey dobe."

Naruto instantly recognized the cold as steel voice and whipped a kunai from his tabi.

"Bastard..."

The yound man spun around quickly pointing the ninja weapon directly at...

"...Its good to know i'm not the only punk who can take the cold."

...Sasuke Uchiha. The young Sanin smirked at his good friend's statement he then began to swing his kama in a crescent pattern.

"The usual stakes?"

Naruto nodded slightly before jumping backwards over the edge of the monument. His friend followed suit. Let the game begin.

As usual Naruto and Sasuke started their high speed game of chicken by free falling from the hokage monument, it would end when one of them gave up. Sasuke, Naruto had decided, would be the one to give up today.

As the two ninja dove through the wind whipped drop a single obstacle remained in their path. The ground.

'dammit!' The young Uchiah screamed in his head. 'we've got eighteen seconds before we hit, why the hell won't he give up?'

Sasuke turned to spot his friend smiling, Sasuke had to quit, any second now he would be dead. He swung his kama and it plunged into the hard rock of the mountain, he quickly lurched to a stop. However the young Namikaze was not so quick to stop, he plunged even faster toward the ice cold ground, and his doom.

"Stop, idiot!" Sasuke screamed at his teammate. Naruto simply smirked before spinning backwards and ripping his kunai through the rock, effectively slowing him down inches above the ground. He let his feet touch and stood up.

"I win!" Naruto proclaimed with a thumbs up. He stood there smiling untill a fist slammed into his rib cage. He flew backwards into a nearby building. He started to get up when a foot collided into his face.

"damn..." he groaned in pain. He lifted his head up to see none other than...Sakura Haruno.

"Are you retarded?"

"I-"

"You must be, you could've died!"

"but-"

"You know what would happen if you died?"

"yes but-"

"I mean you of all people should know, that we need every shinobi we can get!"

"Sakura-chan I-"

"And dragging Sasuke into this, I mean he's our strongest ninja! If you had gotten him killed, Naruto I would kill you myself, I swear to god!"

Naruto was instantly silenced after that, even after Sasuke betrayed the village, even after Naruto kicked his ass to bring him back, even after Naruto killed Pein; the leader of the Akutski, a man who killed a sanin, Sakura still considered Sasuke better than Naruto.

"Im-"

"Or you could've gotten in trouble keeping either of you from going on any missions untill your punishment end-"

"SAKURA!!!"

"yes?"

"I'm sorry!"

Sakura looked at Naruto in shock, his apology seemed genuine and sincere, to sincere, something was troubleing him.

"um, okay Naruto...just don't let it happen again."

They both turned around Sasuke had been behind them for the past few minutes.

"Don't think that you're escaping this lecture Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke reeled in fear he decided to change the subject quickly.

"Later, An anbu guard has just informed me that Tsunade-sama wants us to meet her in her office."

Both Naruto and Sakura nodded at Sasuke and helped eachother up. The trio then started walking towards the Hokage's tower.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I didnt give an intro to the first chapter, but feel free to review.

I dont own Naruto

Chapter 2

Behind Blue Eyes

Naruto walked several paces behind his two companions, still bitter from the unintentionall verbal beating he recieved from Sakura.

'Sasukes the best' he restated in his head. 'huh, I thought she'd of given up on him by now.'

He kick a small rock in front of him sending it off into the bustleing streets losing itself in the crowds.

'wrong again.' he unsheathed his weathered kunai and began spinning it on his finger, whistleing to himself.

The trio continued walking untill they reached the Hokage tower's doors. The door was pulled open before they could knock and they were led in by a guard. Naruto was now in front of the group, not wishing to worry the Hokage by loosing his cheerful appearance.

Tsunade was waiting for them in her office, obviously this was of some importance, she wasnt even a little drunk.

"Hello Tsunade-sama."

Sakura, Tsunade, and Sasuke gave Naruto a quick look of shock.

"oh right, hello ba-chan."

Tsunade slammed her fist on her desk in anger, breaking it in two.

"Naruto this is no time for being a smart-ass!" she yelled, not angry at the young shinobi, but sorrowful about something else.

Naruto caught sight of this and quickly apologized to his Hokage.

'Jeez' he thought to himself. 'somethings gotta be up.'

"What are we needed for Hokage-sama?" Sasuke asked breaking the akward silence.

Tsunade flinched, broken from her thoughts by the question. She picked her files off her broken desk and shuffled them in her hands.

"I have a special mission for the two of you."

They three ninja looked at eachother "two"? After several minutes of confusion Naruto regained the courage to speak.

"Tsunade-sama? You said two. There are three of us."

Tsunade gasped at her mistake, maybe she was more effected by the incident then she thought.

'dammit, I better get this over with.'

"Yes, this is a two-man misson, only Sakura and Sasuke are going."

Naruto was in shock, did everyone think Sasuke was better than him? He began to ask Tsunade why he wasnt going but she spoke before he could.

"This is simply reconnaissance, we only need two people to go, Sakura and Sasuke seem to get along the best, and frankly Naruto, espionage isn't your strong point."

Naruto nodded grimly, another chance for Sasuke and Sakura to be together.

'bullshit'

Tsunade gave the details of the mission then excused them all. When they had left their office, a figure hidden in the room emerged to confront the hokage.

"I dont like this plan at all!"

The hokage said to he guest.

"If he wants to be hokage he'll have to prove it, only the strongest shinobi will be able to take what we have in store for him."

Well thats Chapter 2, now Tsunade is betraying Naruto don't worry, its just a ways to a mean.

Let me no what you think. Peace in, im out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Illusions

Naruto sighed. It had been two weeks since his team-mates had left to go on "their" mission.

'with my luck the'll have 10 kids by now.' he thought cynically. 'they should be back by tommorow.'

Naruto stood up. He looked down at the familiar village from the top of his fathers head.

'I guess I'll turn in...' It was then he noticed a small explosion coming from Sakura's appartment complex. "shit."

He took off hopeing to find the cause of the destruction, unfourtanatley he was too late. Naruto kicked open the door to find the broken, battered, beaten, and dead bodies of the Harunos.

"God..." Naruto stared at the bodies of Sakura's parents. Struggleing to stay awake, the shock and guilt was pulsing through him. He felt the demon chakra burning his blood. He braced himself on a broken table, his eyes burning red with anger.

"What...the...fuck?!" Naruto wasnt doing this, an outside force was influencing the flow of his Chakra. "Dammit!"

Without warning a chain wrapped itself around Naruto's neck, before he blacked out from lack of air he noticed a dark figure walk towards him...

Naruto woke up, painfully and slowly. When he finally gained awareness of his surroundings he noticed that he was chained to a chair. Next to him stood an Anbu guard, holding the chord to a choker, which was tightly bound around Naruto's neck.

"Naruto Uzimaki, aka Naruto Namikaze. You have been charged with murder on two counts. How do you plead?"

Naruto recognized the voice instantly and raised his head.

"Eh...Ba-chan, what the hell is going on?"

Naruto felt the choker around his neck tighten. He turned to face the Anbu guard.

"Answer the Hokage-sama's question, 'how to you plead'!"

Naruto sat still, confused, for several minutes. He then spoke.

"But, I didnt kill anyone."

Yet again the choker tightened, it was getting harder for Naruto to breather.

"Innocent or Guilty?!"

Naruto choked on his words, the constraints of the choker making every breath hurt.

"In-no-c-ce...ent."

Their was a series of hushed whispers behind Naruto, he could not see but he knew that was where the jury stood.

A large man stood in front of Naruto, Naruto had not seen him enter, but his distinctive smell had filled the room since Naruto had woken.

"Do you expect me to believe that this man is innocent?" he rubbed his chin theatrically, "My anbu guards found this 'Naruto Namikaze' at the scene of the crime! With demon chakra coursing through his veins!"

Naruto stared at the man, too constricted too talk.

'Tsunade-sama we'll get me out of this.'

The man turned to face the Hokage.

"This one is a murderer, send him to rot in prison, or kill him now. Make your choice."

Tsunade stared grimly at Naruto, a look of devastation in her eye.

'I have to follow the plan' she turned toward the large man who nodded his head at her.

"I have decided. Naruto Namikaze, your are guilty of murdering a fellow ninja and a civilian...your punishment is life imprisonment. You will be transported to Konohah's Village prison," she swallowed back tears with her next statement. "where you will serve your life sentence with no chance of parole."

Naruto's drowsy eyes shot open in shock. 'life imprisonment!?'

He struggled against the choker to speak, but the gurgled schreech that came out sounded more threatening than pleadful. He was silence with a blow to the back of the head.

Naruto ripped open his eyes. He was in a prison cell, with seals on all the walls to keep him from escaping. He sat up on his hard cold prison bed. The cell bars in front of him slid open.

"Naruto Namikaze, you have a visitor to see you."

The guard led Naruto to a room with seals covering one side completley, on the other stood Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke looked sad, Sakura had the scariest look of agression in her eyes. She wanted to kill Naruto. Their was a long and akward silence, Sasuke was the first to speak.

"dobe, how'd you get yourself thrown in here?"

Naruto looked up with hope in his eyes, atleast one of his friends didnt hate him.

"The usual, segregated against for being a demon container."

Naruto's smile was ended when he noticed a shuriken flying toward his face. The seals stopped it and it fell down in the middle of the room. Naruto looked at Sakura, her arm was still extended from the throw. She took one step before Sasuke had her pinned.

"Naruto, I swear to god...One day, I WILL KILL YOU!" Sakura screamed at her once friend with tears rushing down her face, Sasuke apologized to his best friend and the Anbu guard led Sakura out of the room. Naruto fell to his knees.

"easy" Sasuke said moving to help his friend. The seals kept him from crossing the line seperating the Shinobi.

"God dammit Sasuke! It's always me! I'm the scape goat of all the problems in this village. I've been blamed with everything since I was born."

Sasuke just stared at his friend. It would be best to let him finish.

"I was blamed for the death of my father. I was blamed for you going AWOL. Everything. Every damn problem with this village is my fault."

"Naruto, not everything is blamed on you." Sasuke said, attempting to comfort his comrade.

"No, no. Everything thing. You know a woman once accused me of causing her child's blindness?"

Sasuke laughed.

"I'm not kidding."

Sasuke cringed in his mind. 'God, what have these people done to him.'

Sasuke turned at the entrance of the Guard.

"Sorry sir your visit time is up."

Sasuke turned to wish Naruto farewell, only to see he had already been dragged back to his cell.

'Naruto, I know you didnt kill Sakura's parents, I swear...I swear on your nindo, never to break a promise. I promise I'll see to it you are avenged!'

Sakura dragged herself home. She had been sobbing since she left the prison. Ninjas were supposed to be strong, but nothing prepares you for the death of a loved one. She reached to open the door but fell against the hard wood instead. She cried, and cried, and cried...untill-

"Sakura, is that you?"

Sakura looked up in shock, 'Could it be?' She threw open the door, and ran into the living room. Empty.

"Sakura?"

She spun around, too quickly, nausea and exhaustion threatened to take over, but she would find the source of the voice. She sprinted into the kitchen to find...

"mom..."

Mrs. Haruno looked up at her child, depression easily visible in her eyes.

"Honey, we need to talk." a voice behind Sakura ordered. Sakura turned to find her father, as equally grim looking as her mother.

"Can I have some more please?"

A confused old man looked up at the inmate asking for food.

"You know how much I love your cooking."

Recognition flashed in the old man's eyes.

"Naruto?"

He simply smiled.

"Naruto. Naruto Namikaze. Well I'll be damned. I'd never excpected to run into you at a place like this."

Naruto spared bitterly at the Ramen chef, not knowing how to explain his now criminal life to him.

"Me neither, I wish I had known I'd get thrown in jail for not paying taxes."

Naruto grinned, the old man didnt buy it.

"Naruto, I know you, I know you're a good man, and I know you don't belong in some sweaty prison cafeteria!"

Naruto stared back at his old friend.

"Hey, kitsune?"

Naruto cringed at his prison nickname. He turned around to face a man with long white hair.

"You look familiar, do I know you from somewhere?"

The man leaned into Naruto's face.

"I had an uncle, named Mizuki."

Naruto turned toward the old man

"shit."

**Okay guys more to come later, there will be a prison fight in next chapter if you guys are getting bored. And Sakura's parents are alive but i wont reveal too much yet. please review.**

**peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Chapter four right here. But before i continue i would like to have the audience vote. Should lee's girlfriend be tenten or temari, one of those two. Please vote in your review, this is important and i cant decide on my own:(.**

Chapter 4

Another Way to Die

Sakura Haruno was more confused then she had ever been before in her life, her brain threatend to commit suicide.

"Sakura dear, I know this is a lot to take in, but they were our orders."

Sakura stared at her father. Stoic as usual. She felt a small pressure on her shoulder. Her mother rubbed her arm.

"Im, sorry honey...we know he was your friend but-"

Sakura pulled away from her mother's touch. She couldnt even begin to try to forgive them. Not yet. She ran. Out the door. Down the street. Through the market. To the Hokage's tower.

Naruto stared at the man in front if him.

"My name's Shizuko. Now I'm surprised a runt like you could outshine Mizuki. Honestly how much do you weigh, 90-95 pounds?"

Yet again Naruto felt the uncontrollable flow of chakra sieze contol of his body. He felt anger. Rage. Hate. Powerfull allies indeed.

Naruto stood up strait, his depression cleansed from his system. He stared Shizuko directly in the eyes.

"you're not that strong, are you?" Shizuko pulled a knife from his pocket, given too him by a blackmailed guard, that knife had saved him from alot of sticky situations, but he had never fought the likes of Naruto before.

Shizuko swung his knife overhead aiming at Naruto's forehead. Only to have his arm caught in mid-air.

"You dont seem to get it do you?" Naruto pulled the knife into Shizuko's calf, he groaned in pain. "I'm in prison now, what do I have to loose?"

Shizuko's eyes widened in fear.

"y-yy-yyour, voice..."

Naruto growled at the man.

"Naruto, dont do anything rash!" the ramen chef yelled from behind the counter.

Naruto turned to face him, his eyes a blood red.

"tsk, tsk. Oh I'm sorry Naruto Namikaze isn't here right now, but if you'd like to leave a message..."

Kyuubi threw Shizuko into a table across the room.

"He'll be back in a few minutes, right after he personally sees to these criminals rotting in hell."

The seals used to guard the room effectivley cut off the use of chakra, but not kyuubi's taijitsu skills.

"allright you sons of bitches..." Naruto gestured with his hand, "who's next?"

Sasuke stared out into the open sky from atop of Minato Namikaze. He was surrounded by files and folders, all of which he was sure could prove his friends innocense, he had to show the Hokage.

Sakura stared at Tsunade, not believing a word she was hearing.

"but, why?"

Tsunade looked up.

"It's all my fault. I can't be hokage forever. The council summoned me, they needed a worthy predecessor, I volunteered Naruto."

Sakura brightened at this, her dear friend would finally achieve his life dream.

"but the council didnt support my decision," Tsunade's words destroyed Sakura's happiness, "I begged and pleaded, stating that he was the best choice. They wanted no one but Sasuke for the job. So I used my power of Hokage to overide their decision. They didnt like that. So the sick bastards came up with their cruel joke of an initiation. Naruto would become Hokage, if he passed their test."

The window nearest Tsunade opened. Sasuke walked in.

"I heard everything...they put him in prison, ruined his relationship with the villagers...what do they do to him next?"

Tsunade stared at the young sanin.

"They exile him."

Naruto stood over the bruised and beaten bodies of the prisoners, his kyuubi side gone dormant, he was breathing heavy from exhaustion...he turned around in time to see a guard hit him over the head with a bat.

**Okay guys NAruto's exiles in the next chapter. Tsunade says some things and brings some testimonies that drive naruto beserk, it will be his angriest appearence yet so dont miss it, remember to review and vote.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

How to be Dead

**Here we go!**

Naruto opened his eyes. He looked around, another courtroom. No, the same one, there was Tsunade-sama and the council sitting directly in front of him, there was no choker this time but his body was tatooed with charkra maintaned seals, not permanent like Kyuubi's but just as useful.

"Naruto Namikaze, aka Naruto Uzimaki, you are charged with massive assault and masnslaughter. How do you plead?"

Naruto groaned, was everyone against him now. He opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by the Hokage.

"What the hell do I care what you plead. I'll tell you now the death penalty is what you'll get."

Naruto looked at one of the only people he thought cared for him, she showed him no emotion but anger and pain.

"wh-what?"

Tsunade threw the papers on her desk at Naruto.

"Silence demon!" 'Please Naruto, you dont know how hard this is already.'

Naruto bit back tears, his lip began to bleed profusley.

"Now we have several villagers here to help me choose the 'verdict' this will inevitably end in your death, but put on a good show or I swear I will make this as painful as possible."

Naruto nodded his head, rage filling his mind.

"First testimony, jonin Shikamaru Nara."

Naruto heard the name but didnt aknowlege it his mind still screaming in emotional agony. The said ninja walked in.

"Shikamaru Nara, what do you belief the verdict should be?"

Shikamaru looked at the hokage then Naruto, and smiled at him.

"Death."

Naruto, looked up in shock.

"What!? Why!?"

Shikamaru smirked at Naruto.

"You're a demon, you're a fucking idiot, and you're just a hinderence to everyone. We'd be better off without you."

Naruto roared, the most heartbroken sound a human being could make.

"Shikamaru, you were my friend-"

"No you insolent bastard! I felt sorry for you! I thought you were a victim of the demon's attacks, but now...they were Sakura's parents Naruto!"

Naruto frowned.

"I didnt kill anyone..."

Shikamaru looked at Naruto and uttered with no trace of remorse,

"Death, Tsunade-sama."

Several testimonies followed Shikamaru. Kakashi, Kiba, and Ino all gave the same heartless vote.

"Death."

Naruto's anger was ripping his mind to shreds, he was screaming, he was choking on his screams, his skin felt like it was on fire, then Sakura's testimony.

"Exile."

Naruto looked up, his pain momentarily stopped.

"Sakura?"

"Shut up! You killed my parents, you will never speak to me for as long as you live, you heartless bastard!"

Naruto felt a pang of sadness in his heart. He loved her and she hated him.

"Sakura Haruno, exile? Why do you choose this punishment."

Sakura looked at her Hokage.

"Everyone he ever cared for now Hates him. To go on living with no contact with them, knowing that he has no one in this world that loves him, is a punishment far worse than death."

Naruto suddenly snapped, this was terrible, what happened to him, who decided this, what god would curse this upon him?

"Sakura, this is a great idea. Naruto I hearby exile you. Permanatley."

Naruto gasped. With those words, he lost everything.

"Please kill me!"

The seals on Naruto's body exploded and he passed out.

He opened his eyes. It was dark, nightime dark. He was in the middle of a forest, somewhere. He heard a noise and ran in it's direction but eventually stopped. He was alone. He was exiled. He spun around and ripped a nearby tree out from the ground. He roared in agony at the midnight sky.

_"Naruto..."_

Naruto whipped his head in the direction of the noise and chased after it.

Tsunade looked at the five testiomonials, and sighed.

"If this goes wrong, all of you will pay, I swear it!"

The five realesed the hinge, revealing five members of the village council.

Naruto had been running in circles for hours, the voice calling his name several times, eventually he passed out from exhaustion.

**Thats it for now, i apologize for short chaps, but id rather try to have a short one out everyday then take two or three on a long one.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

My Love is Vengence

**I know its been a while.**

Naruto had been running for hours, he was drenched in sweat, exhausted, he wanted to go to sleep, no he needed to go to sleep...but the voice...the voice that was so familiar...he had to know.

_'"NARUTO!"_

He whipped around and the voice echoed in his ears, he screamed but made no sound, he fell to the ground and passed out.

It was morning, before noon. The sun had just risen in the sky. Naruto was asleep, but not on the forest floor, he layed on a small cot. The smell of ramen forced him awake. He jumped out of bed and sniffed the air, hoping to find the location of his future breakfast. He stopped when he looked down and saw his clothes. A layered coat and armored vest adorned his torso, heavily pocketed pants wrapped his legs, closed toe tabi covered his feet.

_"Who changed my clothes?" _and more importantly, _"Who undressed me?" _

Then the smell of ramen filled his nose again, and he darted through the small rooms door.

Sasuke Uchiha was sitting alone in a dark crowded smoky bar. A waitress tried again to take his order, but his evil sharigan enhanced glare scared her away. He twirled a kunai in one hand, the other was tapping furiously against the table. A bell signalled the opening of the door. Sasuke eyed the familiar ninja, who looked around before finding Sasuke and walking to his table.

"Lee,"

"Sasuke...I heard what happened...Naruto's exile."

Sasuke nodded and Rock Lee sat down across from him.

"He was a good man...and a great friend."

Sasuke nodded again.

"Anyway, I came to tell you something...I can't believe that Tsunade betrayed Naruto like that...I can't live under a ruler like that. I've been given permission to transfer to Suna...I plan on leaving tommorow. I've told everybody but you...I just figure it'd be the honorable thing to do to let you know.

Sasuke stabbed the kunai into the table.

"Lee I have to tell you something...but you can't tell anyone understand!"

Lee nodded.

Naruto had wandered throught the hut and eventually found the steaming pot of Ramen. He licked his lips and reached his hand for it. The ramen burst into flames.

"Gah!"

He stared on hoplessley as the ramen burned into nothingness.

_"You must resist temptation!"_

The hut deteriorated, leaving Naruto trapped in an endless black landscape.

"What the hell is this!" Naruto ran outward but could find no escape from the never ending nothing.

_"Be calm."_ A man in long akutski robes appeared before Naruto.

"What? Me and Sasuke killed all of you!"

The akutski looked up at Naruto, his eyes red...with demonic slits. Naruto shook his head, the Akutski shared his face.


End file.
